


Started in a Maid Cafe, Ended in your Arms

by PikachuCos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 4 idiots, Background Tojo Kirumi, Breaking and Entering, Characters ship Fuyupeko, Crack-ish, F/M, Fuyuhiko’s father is actually nice, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ice Cream, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Literal Sleeping Together, Maid Cafe, Mutual Pining, Natsumi does too, Natsumi is a shipper, Nervousness, One Shot, Relations between Natsumi and Mahiru, Slight spoilers, X2, more like implied, no beta we die like men, they even have a group chat, this took me 3 months please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikachuCos/pseuds/PikachuCos
Summary: “Peko is required to get a part-time job during school hours. She’s tried to tell the school that she already has a job, but they say that she needs to have a job directly dealing with regular people. No other place accepts her…. except for a maid cafe.“
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Started in a Maid Cafe, Ended in your Arms

Peko is required to get a part-time job during school hours. She’s tried to tell the school that she already has a job, but they say that she needs to have a job directly dealing with regular people. No other place accepts her…. except for a maid cafe. She hates the idea but she does what she must and starts working there. She’s worried about the young master’s safety, but is too embarrassed to bring him there.

“Natsumi where the fuck are you taking me” Natsumi had seen that a new cafe had opened nearby and decided to drag her brother along with her. “A new cafe, you dumbass. Since Peko was required to get a job, it’s my duty to hang out with you!” “Ugh fine whatever.” He said as they walked into the store.

“Welcome to Yuki’s Maid Cafe, how may I hel-” Peko suddenly stopped her statement when she saw which two walked through the door. “Peko?” Fuyuhiko asked, confused. “HAHAHAHAHAHA HOLY SHIT THIS IS GOLD” Natsumi, on the other hand, was rolling on the floor in laughter while Peko and Fuyuhiko stared at each other. 

Peko’s face turned beet red when she realized that she was working in the maid cafe, wearing a maid dress, and looking at her young master, who was inside said maid cafe. “W-what the fuck are you doing here?” Fuyuhiko asked. “I-i had to get a part-time job… but no one else would take me…” She said as she looked away, embarrassed. “anyways, my break is in a few minutes… please take a seat at whatever table you would like..” Peko said as she sped to the kitchen.

Natsumi was back on her feet, still wheezing once in a while, and making fun of her brother’s red face. They took a seat at a table near the window. “You should’ve seen your stupid goddamn face! You just gawked at her ‘cuz she was wearing a maid dress!” “Sh-shut up! You know what? This is your goddamn fault you fucking idiot” he retorted. “My fault? That’s rich. You’re just embarrassed because you saw Peko in an unexpected place. I bet that if you ever saw her nude, you would faint right on the spot.” She teased. “I would not!” Fuyuhiko said, a huge blush stretching across his face at the thought. He shook his head to get rid of the nasty thoughts. 

“Master, Mistress, what would you like to drink?” Another employee had walked over to the table, ready to take their order. She looked exhausted and like she hated her job. Fuyuhiko and Natsumi would never admit it but, to them, it feels weird to have anyone other than Peko and the workers at home call them ‘master’ and ‘mistress’. “Uhh… I’ll take the chocolate latte, thanks,” Fuyuhiko said. “And I’ll take the strawberry latte,” Natsumi said. The employee took the menus and muttered something along the lines of ‘fucking kids’ under her breath. 

To their slight surprise, Peko came with their drinks, set them down, and sat on the chair beside Fuyuhiko. “Sooo Pekooo, how’d ya like your new job?” Natsumi asked, obviously wanting to pry. “It’s alright, I guess…” she responded casually. 

“How did you even end up working here?” Fuyuhiko asked. “As I had said before, I had applied for many different jobs, but no one would take me. It was either that I was intimidating and scared away customers or that I was ‘inexperienced’ in socializing. But since this place just opened up, and they don't have very many staff members, they took up my offer. They also wanted me for my..” Peko paused and glanced down at her bust. “assets.” She stated.

“No shit, Sherlock. Those jugs are huge!” Natsumi said with a mischievous smirk on her face, fully aware that she was embarrassing both Fuyuhiko and Peko. The two turned redder than the table cloth.

(This is slowly but surely turning into a crackfic and I apologize-)

“Please refrain from talking about ‘jugs’, Mistress Natsumi…” Peko asked, her voice small.

“Yeah, whatever” she responded, a teasing tone still in her voice. 

“So, does your shift end soon?” Fuyuhiko asked, wanting to steer away from the topic of ‘jugs’. Peko, happy to answer, responded “Yes, it ends…” She checked the wall clock “now.” She said. 

“Alright, let’s go then.” Fuyuhiko said. Natsumi whined, saying that she liked the place and didn't want to leave, but she eventually left the store with the others.

“Where’s the house?” Natsumi asked no one in particular. “To the right, walk 40 steps and turn left.” Peko responded curtly. 

“We’re not gonna get lost, especially with Pek’ on our side.” Fuyuhiko told his sister. “Awe, you have a nickname for her!” Natsumi teased. “Sh-shut up! It’s like 8 PM and I’m fucking tired!” He responded. They turned the corner a little too early, everyone caught up with bickering, when.. “is this a good idea? I really don't want to mess with the Kuzuryuu clan..” a meek voice said from an alleyway just two feet away. Peko stopped in her tracks. “At least I’m not- hey, Peko is something wrong?” Natsumi asked the stone-faced girl. 

She then grabbed the two Kuzuryuu siblings and led them to the wall behind the alley. She put her index finger on her lips to shush them before leaning outwards slightly. 

“Don't be such a pussy! We’re just going to raid that brat’s room. Maybe take the girl too.” A different, more confident voice said. “Why the girl?” A feminine voice asked. “I heard that she’s a kendo master..” the meek voice said again. “that makes her all the more attractive!” The confident one said. “Remind me why we're doing this?” A cold voice, most likely the voice of reason asked. “To get back at those bozos who threatened me. They’ll finally see that I am a force to be reckoned with!” The confident one stated. “You are an idiot, Takishima..” the cold one said.

“What the fuck..” Natsumi whispered. “So, they were gonna raid my room while I was ‘sleeping’ and take you??” Fuyuhiko whispered angrily to his swordswoman. “Takishima…. isn't he a long time thorn in your father’s side?” Peko asked quietly, trying to ignore the fact that these people wanted to kidnap her. “Yeah. I think it’s time we beat those fuckers up.” Fuyuhiko whispered. “No... I have a plan.” Natsumi whispered, a cheshire grin on her face. “They’ll regret ever planning to mess with us.”

“Remind me, when are we doing this?” The feminine voice asked. “11 PM tonight.” Takishima said. 

“This information is just falling onto our lap” Fuyuhiko whispered. “I think it’s time we go home.. and set up my plan” Natsumi said quietly. The three then quietly maneuvered back to the house.

—————————————————-

“Ok bitches, it’s 10:20 PM.” Natsumi said. All three of them were in Fuyuhiko’s room, ready to set up Natsumi’s plan. “What do you have in mind?” Peko asked. “To put it simply, bear traps and pepper spray.” Natsumi said, a scary smile on her face. “Where are we gonna set them up?” Fuyuhiko asked his sister. “Near the window. We’re gonna make this a ‘home alone’ type situation.” Natsumi said, holding up a pail of green liquid. Fuyuhiko smirked, these people were definitely going to pay.

They opened the window and put the green sludge on the outside window sill. They put super glue on the handles outside the window and closed it. Apparently, but not surprising, Peko was the only one who knew how to set up bear traps and tripwire properly. So she set them up, Natsumi giving her a bucket of glow-in-the-dark paint to drop when the tripwire was triggered. 

“Now that we're all done, we need to set up or bait..” Natsumi looked mischievously at the two teens in front of her. “Natsumi I swear to god-” “strip” she said, pointing to them. Both turned equally red. “Did I hear you correctly, Mistress Natsumi?” Peko asked, her cheeks as red as her eyes. “Yup!” “But fucking why!?” Fuyuhiko asked, embarrassed at the notion of stripping in front of Peko. “We have to make it look real. And since those idiots were planning on taking Peko too, their ‘target’ needs to be in their line of sight. We don't want anything to look suspicious. You want them to endure the full torture and humiliation of our plan, right?” Natsumi said, her scary grin back. “But wouldn’t it looking like I slept with Peko be suspicious too?” He asked his sister. “No, not really. Y’all are horny teenagers. You need to get a release somehow.” She responded. “Are we going to  _ completely _ strip?” Peko asked, her tone neutral but her face anything but that. “Keep your undergarments on, idiots. We don't want anything really happening..”

“I-i guess that is reasonable..” Peko said and she removed her bamboo sword in one swift motion. “I-if Peko’s fine with it…” Fuyuhiko agreed as he took off his jacket. Peko had already removed her necktie and tights when, “Just go to the bathroom! You don’t have to undress in front of each other y’know! Especially not while I’m here!” Natsumi said, teasing the other two and making them even redder. They then went into their respective bathrooms and undressed.

Fuyuhiko came outside first. He was wearing grey boxers with the family crest near the edge. “I swear to god Natsumi if you are testing what I said to you back at the cafe, I’m going to kill you myself.” He said. “I guess we’ll never know,” Natsumi said. Peko chose that exact moment to come outside her bathroom. She was wearing a black lace bra and her black thong. Fuyuhiko was gawking and Natsumi had to close her brother’s open mouth. “Both of you. Bed. Now.” Natsumi said. They both complied, each going on one side of the bed, the farthest they can be from each other without falling off. “Scoot closer. At least make it look like you love each other.” Natsumi said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. So, they scooted closer, backs touching each other. 

“Fuyuhiko, wrap your arm around her waist.” Natsumi directed. “Wh- why!?” He asked, red in the face. “You want this to look real! Don't you??” Natsumi said, a little annoyed at their shyness. It’s not like it’s the first time they’ve slept in the same bed. Fuyuhiko grumbled but complied, turning around and wrapping his arm around Peko’s waist. Natsumi nodded her head in approval before messing up the bedsheets a little. “What the fuck is that for?” Fuyuhiko questioned. “Don't question my methods. But I am a master at staging sex scenes.” Natsumi said, a proud tone in her voice. “Is that why dad and mom yelled at you two months ago?” Fuyuhiko asked his sister. “Yeah. I was able to make it seem real enough that they actually thought I lost my v-card.” She replied, laying their clothes out on the floor. 

“Hey, Peko?” Fuyuhiko asked the girl in his arms. She turned to face him. “Yes, y- Fuyuhiko?” She asked. “I’m sorry about all this. Natsumi takes things too far sometimes..” “it’s alright.. we are going to help your father with a problem so… I guess this falls into duties..” she said, red in the face. “Peko you don't have to do this if you don't want to-” “it’s fine..” she ended the conversation, red as a beet, and turned around. In the process, she accidentally grinded her hips on his. “Young master? Is there something poking me?” Peko whispered to him. “N-no.. nothing..” Fuyuhiko shakily responded, lying through his teeth.

“And for the last part,” she smiled and looked at the two teenagers. “Peko?” The girl in question looked over to Natsumi. She walked over to the swordswoman and took off her glasses and hair accessories. “And… I need your bra.” “My  _ what _ ?” Peko asked, shock on her face. “Do you need me to spell it out for you?  _ Your bra _ .” Natsumi said, a mischievous smirk on her face. Fuyuhiko made a ‘NO’ motion with his free hand. He then flipped her off and buried his head into Peko’s hair. “A-alright I guess..” Peko responded, her face redder than a Christmas ornament, she started to reach behind her to unclasp her bra. Afraid that her hand might touch his boxers (or him in general); “you don't have to reach all the way back there, I could do it for you... only if you’re comfortable with it though.” Fuyuhiko suggested, face red from embarrassment. 

“...O-ok,” Peko said, hands covering her face. Fuyuhiko managed to successfully unclasp her bra with his eyes closed and hand it to Natsumi. “Take it, bitch.” She took the undergarment with a smile and strategically placed it to the right side of the bed. “Remind me why it has to be… as you so kindly put it, a ‘sex scene’?” Peko asked. “As I said, yall are horny teenagers. And we really want this plan to work. So. Just pretend yall are sleeping. The scene is already set up, so I’m going to wait and watch in the closet.” Natsumi responded before going into the closet. Little did the two in the bed know, Natsumi had already taken a picture and sent it to some of their classmates.

“This is so shitty.” Fuyuhiko commented, voice muffled by the combination of a pillow and hair. “I agree, this isn't the most ideal situation..” Peko said. They lied in silence for a few minutes. Fuyuhiko was looking around when he noticed something on Peko’s back, covered by her hair. “Hey, Peko?” “Yes, young master?” She responded, looking at him. “Is it ok if I move your hair from your back? I know that it’s kind of uncomfortable if it’s just.. there. Y’know?” “Go ahead,” she said, voice weary. 

Fuyuhiko moved her hair to find a long, dark, scar on her back. “H-holy fucking shit. When did this happen?” Fuyuhiko asked, voice filled with concern and eyes slightly brimming with tears. “Four months ago… after that fight when you got hurt. I had failed, so I received punishment.” Peko said, voice monotone, and refusing to look at him. 

Fuyuhiko then hugged her tightly, but gently. “You don't deserve this shit.” Fuyuhiko said, barely a whisper to anyone that wasn't in the direct vicinity. “Why didn't you tell me?” He asked her. “I didn't want you to be concerned and get into an argument you know you would lose. You shouldn't worry about me, young master.” Fuyuhiko sighed. "Peko, it's my job to worry about you. I- I really care about you." 

Suddenly, from the closet, "HEY BITCHES, IT’S 10:59. THEY SHOULD BE HERE!" Natsumi yelled. The room went quiet. “Ugh, Takishima is late, AGAIN!!” They faintly heard from outside. “Sorry I’m late! I was getting some stuff!” Takishima’s voice rang out. Clear even from the closed window. “I’m surprised no one has heard them yet.” Peko whispered to Fuyuhiko. “Yeah, they’re so fuckin’ loud.” Fuyuhiko whispered back. 

“Let’s get this shit done!!” Takishima exclaimed. “Be quiet! Someone could hear us!” The jittery one exclaimed. “So, Takishima, what did you conjure up.” The calm one asked. “And you know that the Kuzuryuu clan can seriously break our backs for this??” The jittery one exclaimed once again. “It’s gonna be fine. They barely care about their tools anyways.” Takishima waved off their concerns. “It’s not about the girl, is it really ok to vandalize the next Oyabun’s room?” The feminine voice questioned. “I already told you, it’s gonna be fine.” Takishima assured. “What did you bring?” The calm one asked. “Let’s see….. a grappling hook, plungers?, a lighter, and spray paint?" The feminine voice asked. 

"Yeah! All these are necessary for how I want to get in and out!" Takishima exclaimed. "You didn't even bring gloves!" The jittery one exclaimed. “Not needed,” Takishima shot down. The feminine one grabbed one of the plungers and threw it at the wall. It stuck to it without fail. “So, we just climb these to get to the window?” The cold one asked. “Yuppers!” Takishima confirmed. “T-then what’s the grappling hook for?” The jittery one asked. The cold one then took said grappling hook and threw it so the hook attached to the window handle. “Does that answer your questions?” Takishima asked, exasperated.

“Yeah…” the jittery one said, still wary of the situation. The feminine one got up on the handle of the plunger. Soon after, both fell to the ground. “Are you that heavy, Kiana?” Takishima asked. “I’m not!” Kiana said, offended. “Just try the grappling hook.” The cold one suggested. Kiana then proceeded to grab onto the grappling hook and start climbing. She then slipped and fell again. “Did it rain?” The jittery one asked. “No, it didn’t rain. There’s no precipitation here either at the moment.” The cold one said. “Like you know everything Yachi!” The jittery one exclaimed. “That’s because I do. Unlike you, Yamamoto.” Yachi said calmly. “I know things!” Yamamoto said, voice shaky. 

“These idiots just gave us their damn names.” Fuyuhiko whispered to the girl next to him. “For supposedly ‘discreetly getting back at the clan’, they sure are not the smartest.” Peko quietly commented.

“It wouldn’t hurt for you to do something in a while, Yamamoto.” Takishima said to his companion. “I-im gonna try to grab on directly at the window sill!!” Yamamoto exclaimed, confidence lingering in his voice. Takishima and Kiana proceeded to make a structure with their hands to propel Yamamoto to the window. He got on and they threw him. “AAAAAAH!!” He shouted and grabbed onto the window handles. 

“They will surely be caught now?” Peko asked, listening to the stupidity going on outside. “These people are idiots, but so is the clan. I wonder, if I put music on right now, would they scurry with their pants in their hands?” Fuyuhiko commented, trying to make a joke. The joke passing over her head by a mile, “I do not know. But if you do, they will probably come back another time. Unannounced.” “You’re right. Natsumi would kill us and I don’t feel like doing -whatever this is- again. It’s way too hot… i-i mean temperature-wise!” Fuyuhiko clarified. “I wouldn’t think you took it any other way.” Peko said, cheeks flushed once more.

“Uhh.. guys???” Yamamoto questioned hastily. “Yeah? What’s up bud?” Takishima questioned. “My hands are stuck!!!” Yamamoto panicked. “How?!?” Kiana questioned. “I don’t know!! I can’t let go!!” Yamamoto exclaimed, trying to pry his hands away from the handles. “You look kind of stupid” Yachi said, almost laughing. “Guys, what happened to being stealthy?!” Takishima asked. “Gone. Reduced to atoms.” Kiana said. “We should help Yamamoto, though..” Yachi said, recovering from her laughing fit. “I can’t, my back is starting to develop a bruise from the falls” Kiana commented, nervously laughing. “That’s fine. Yachi, Come lift Yamamoto.” Takishima commanded. Yachi sighed and then planted Yamamoto’s shoes on her shoulders. “Better?” She asked, annoyed. “Y-yeah.. thanks Yachi.” Yamamoto said, gratified.

“No problem.” She grumbled. “I’m gonna start climbing.” Takishima said, a small warning for him stepping on their limbs and faces to get to the window. Since Yamamoto now had some support in his legs, Takishima was able to use his hands to lift the window with ease. He climbed through carefully.. to find the two teenagers in bed. together. Presumably naked. There’s evidence right on the floor. “Damn, Kuzuryuu can get some pussy at 17 and I cant at 28.” Takishima commented to his companions. 

“I want to laugh and cry and punch him at the same time.” Fuyuhiko whispered to his swordswoman. There was a tuff of air that presumably came from Peko’s nose. A small gesture to indicate a laugh. Fuyuhiko smiled at that and hugged Peko closer.

Takishima took the initiative to step forward in the darkness of the Heir’s room. It was fine.. so he took another step and... “AAAH SHIT WHAT THE FUCK?!!!” He screamed. “What’s wrong??” Yamamoto asked, concerned. Takishima turned back to his companions with tears in his eyes and held up his leg. There was a bear trap attached to it. “Oh shit.” Yamamoto commented, having nothing else to say. “Ok, ok... I’m fine. If I don’t put any pressure on it, I’ll be ok.” Takishima assured himself before slowly turning back towards the room. He looked towards the bed to find a pair of blood-red eyes staring at him. All his shouting must’ve woken them up.. shit. It was at that moment that Takishima lost his balance and tripped the tripwire. Bright green glow in the dark glue covering him and the pale falling, knocking him out. 

“Is he..” Fuyuhiko trailed off, sitting up. “Unconscious, yes.” Peko said, sitting up and covering her top part with the bedsheets. “I-I’ll get you a shirt” Fuyuhiko said, stumbling out of the bed and into her ‘room’. It was more like a big side closet. Luckily, she still had a shirt from a fair Fuyuhiko went to a few months ago. As expected, he brought out that exact one. "Catch," he said before tossing the shirt to her. She caught it immediately with her free hand. Fuyuhiko quickly turned around to give her some privacy and she put on the shirt. "Shall we deal with Takishima and the others?" Peko asked, standing up and grabbing her sword. "Not right now. We need to get dad." Natsumi said, coming out of the closet. (Literally) "Are you sure that's the right course of action? We should tie them up first." Fuyuhiko said. "Maybe tie up Takishima and the two ladies outside. We can leave the weakling to hang from the window." Natsumi said, blowing him off. 

She then tossed Peko a bag. Inside was 3 ropes and duct tape. "I understand, mistress Natsumi." Peko said as she walked over and carefully disabled the second bear trap. Since the window was already open, she peeked her head out of it. "AAH!" Yamamoto yelled, startled from the sudden appearance. "Hello to you too, Yamamoto." Peko said, sarcasm in her voice. "Hello down there too, Yachi and Kiana." Peko addressed them. "Aren't you that Pekoyama girl?" Yachi asked. "Yes. Did you think I was Natsumi?" Peko asked, obviously a rhetorical question. "How do you know our names?" Yamamoto asked, scared. "You idiots are so fucking loud that we could hear you from the closed window." Fuyuhiko said, popping his head out the window as well. "Were you two-" "I'd rather not explain." Fuyuhiko cut Kiana off. Peko looked to Yamamoto. "No offense, but I'm going to step on you." She said. "O-ok" he responded, nervous. She proceeded to leave the window and knee Yamamoto in the side before jumping down, bag in hand. She took out one of the ropes and threw it up to Fuyuhiko. "Tie up Takishima. Ok?" She asked. "Yeah. I got ya." Fuyuhiko said, giving a thumbs-up before disappearing from view.

"If you are going to tie me up, could you steer clear of my back? I think it's bruised." Kiana asked the swordswoman in front of her. "Alright. I am a tool, not a monster." Peko said, taking out the rope and tape. She tied up her hands in front of her with the rope and her legs with the tape. "Thank you." Kiana said, gratitude spilling in her voice. Peko then took out the last rope and walked over to Yachi. She tied the rope around Yachi's wrist and Yamamoto's ankles. Yachi pulled on her restraints a little. "These knots are astounding, I can't even move my hands." She complimented, intrigued. "Really?" Peko asked. "Guys I really don't think it's time for pleasantries. She's literally tying us up!" Yamamoto exclaimed. "ohhhh…" Yachi and Kiana said at the same time. "I understand why you are doing this, go tie up the idiot in there." Yachi gestured inside the window. "Thank you both for being cooperative" Peko said before she climbed back in the window. 

When she slid in, she saw two teenagers looking like they summoned a demon, knocked out a demon, and were trying and failing to tie up said demon. "Do you need help?" Peko asked as she looked at the scene in front of her. "How did you tie up two people so fast??" Natsumi asked. Peko gave her a look that said 'really?' and walked over. "Oh right." Natsumi said before passing her the rope. She tightly tied up Takishima's hands and taped his ankles. "So that's how you do it.." Fuyuhiko said. "Now, I think it appropriate to get your father. We have evidence." Peko gestured to the room. "Yeah. Let's go!" Natsumi said, opening the door. And the three left.

“How do you plan to fess this up to dad?” Fuyuhiko asked his sister. “Well, I’ll just say that we found four people trying to break in and then we tied them up.” She responded, shrugging him off. “Natsumi! Fuyuhiko!” The Oyabun ran up to his children. “I got report that there were people outside your window. Are you alright?” He asked his son. “Dad, I’m fine. Peko was there.” He shrugged off the older man. He sighed and turned to look at Peko. “Girl, son. Where are your clothes?” He asked. “It’s a long story.” Fuyuhiko responded. He turned to Peko once more; “Report.” It only took one word for Peko to spill almost everything that happened. “Four people, Yachi, Kiana, Yamamoto, and Takishima, all wanted to break into the young master’s room to vandalize it. We heard their plan before it was embarked upon, so mistresses Natsumi set up a trap and we helped her carry it out. Takishima is tied up inside and the other three are outside.” She summarized. 

“Takishima, huh?..” The Oyabun stopped his train of thought and pointed at the two guards behind the children. “Go clean up the mess.” He ordered. He then turned back to the kids. “I need to see you in my office in 30 minutes. All three of you.” He said before walking off. “Shit. Are we in trouble?” Fuyuhiko asked. “I don’t think so.” Natsumi said. “I believe he wanted us to explain what exactly happened.” Peko commented. “I mean.. we have 30 minutes.. ice cream?” Fuyuhiko asked. “Sure.” Natsumi said. Peko nodded her head and the three went to the kitchen.

“What flavors do y'all want?” Natsumi asked, opening the freezer. “Chocolate.” Fuyuhiko responded. “Coffee, please” Peko requested. “Sure thing!” Natsumi said, closing the freezer with 3 tubs of ice cream in her hands. She set them down on the table, along with some spoons, and the three sat down. Fuyuhiko yawned. “You’re tired? After all that?” Natsumi asked her brother. “It’s like 12:30, asshole.” He shot back. “Well, sucks for you. At least you didn't have to spend like 35 minutes in your cramped ass closet.” She retorted. “My closet isn’t-” he yawned again. “That fucking cramped!” He finished. “Since we’re just going to keep going around in circles,” Natsumi looked at the girl sitting across from her. “Peko.” She looked up from her ice cream after hearing her name. “Is Fuyuhiko’s closet cramped as fuck?” She asked the other girl. “It is slightly cramped, but manageable.” She responded simply. 

“Wait have you been in my closet??” Fuyuhiko asked his bodyguard. She blinked twice. “Yes. Is that a problem?” She asked, head tilted. “Uh.. no..” he said, quietly. "SIMP" Natsumi whisper-yelled, not wanting to be discrete. "Shut up" Fuyuhiko whispered back. “Damn, slow down on the ice cream, Peko.” Natsumi said sarcastically. Peko looked at the ice cream tub. Half of it was already gone. “Oh..” she said and she closed the lid. “Are you nervous?” The Kuzuryuu girl asked. “.... if I am being honest, yes.” She said, any emotion blacked by her intense gaze. 

Fuyuhiko put his hand on her shoulder. A simple but comforting gesture for the swordswoman. Natsumi was smiling so wide she thought it took up half her face. She’s been watching these two mutually pine for each other her entire life. Finally, someone was making a move. God damn. “Mistress Natsumi, Master Fuyuhiko, Peko, Master Kuzuryuu is calling for you.” One of the maids said from the doorframe. Natsumi looked at her. “Oh, thanks Kirumi! Could you put the ice cream back for us?” She asked the other girl. “Of course.” She said with a bow. “C’mon lovebirds” Natsumi teased the other two at the table. They ignored Natsumi’s comment and went to leave.

The three made their way to the Oyabun’s office, hearts almost beating out of their chest. Even if they did reassure each other 1,000 times over, it wouldn’t be enough. They’ve heard endless shouting, gunshots, and thrashing going on in there. It's not somewhere they would like to be. Fuyuhiko knocked on the door. There was a minute wait before a faint ‘come in’ was heard from the other side. Hesitantly, Natsumi turned the doorknob. An angry-looking Kuzuryuu was sitting at the table, motioning for the kids to sit on the opposite side. On the opposite side was a bench.

They obliged, Peko sitting in the middle of the two Kuzuryuu siblings, all sweating bullets. “Do you know  _ why _ I called for you three today?” The Oyabun asked. The three shook their heads ‘no’, beyond nervous. The Oyabun sighed. “Fuyuhiko.” He called his son. His eyes met the Oyabun’s. “Son, care to tell me why I found a burner phone in your bedside table?” Fuyuhiko slightly sighed in relief. Out of all the scenarios that went through Fuyuhiko’s mind, this wasn't one of them. “I wanted to contact the school. Through a method where they couldn't track us.” He told his father.

This was, in fact, true. Fuyuhiko had been contacting the school over a period of days, trying to get information on a certain ‘project’. He’d heard the rumor through a reserve course kid in Natsumi’s class. She said there weren’t any big school projects going on so he wanted to investigate. “And why?” His father asked. “I heard a rumor about something at school and wanted to get information. Even if I did have to bribe the board of directors.” He said. He smiled at his son, then turned to his daughter. Natsumi visibly gulped. “Natsumi?” He asked. “Yes, dad?” Natsumi responded, trying to look tough.

He sighed and sat in his chair. “Natsumi. Why did I get a call from the school saying that you almost killed a classmate and threatened an ultimate? You know they make a big deal out of nothing.” Natsumi looked relieved. “It's because she was being a bitch. And her ultimate redhead friend took my spot. I wanted to get it back.” She simply responded. Fuyuhiko looked concerned and turned to his dad, asking for permission to speak. “You all may speak freely.” He said, not wanting to deal with this at 1 AM.

“There’s a redhead in our class.” Fuyuhiko said to his sister. “Bitch-hiru and her sex toy were bothering me again.” She not really clarified. “May I ask who they are?” Peko asked. The other girl. “Ugh. It's Mahiru Koizumi and her bitch, Satou Sakakura.” she clarified properly. Fuyuhiko and Peko looked at each other, and then back to Natsumi. “Natsumi, have you been bullying Mahiru?” Fuyuhiko asked his younger sister. “I wouldn't call it bullying so to speak..” she trailed off. “Ok. let me get this straight. You started bullying one of our classmates because you are jealous of her talent?” he asked, exasperated.

“But it wasn't my fault that Sato punched me!” She tried to defend herself. “Wait, Sato punched you?” Peko asked, concerned. “I highly doubt that” Fuyuhiko scoffed. “I  _ mentioned  _ something about opening a spot in the main course myself, but that bitch automatically assumed that I was talking about Mahiru!” Natsumi argued. “She was on edge! And probably had every right to be! Look, I’m not defending her. Family first and all that. But you probably put her on edge because you bullied her friend for so long.” Fuyuhiko responded. “When did this all start?” Peko asked the younger Kuzuryuu sibling. “.. middle school. When she was chosen to be an ultimate.” she responded, finally wanting to be honest. 

“That is… a long time.” Peko commented. “Ok, ok.” the Oyabun put his hand up, silencing the children. “I don't want to talk about this right now. What I really wanted to talk about was Takishima and his band of idiots.” The other three stiffened up at his statement. This was a topic they wanted to stray from. “I want to know why Takishima said that he saw Fuyuhiko and his tool in bed.  **Together** .” He stressed the last word. “Um well-” “it was a prank!” Natsumi cut Fuyuhiko off. “A prank?” The Oyabun questioned. “Y-yeah! To get Takishima to come inside so we could capture him, we needed to set up bait!” She said, including the half-truth. 

“So you made it look like a sex scene.” The Oyabun clarified. “Yeah. That’s pretty much it.” Natsumi said. Then something unexpected happened. No one even thought of this as a scenario. The Oyabun  **_laughed_ ** . The other three were in shock. Oyabun Kuzuryuu never laughed. “So this-” he wheezed “Natsumi, you crack me up!” He exclaimed. Natsumi forced a nervous laugh. “You three make one hell of a team.” He complimented, wiping a tear. “You know what? Since I’m in such a good mood right now, you guys can go. Do whatever you teenagers do nowadays. Thank you for your time.” He said, a bright smile on his face. 

The other three were stunned to silence. This honestly had never happened before. “T-thanks, dad.” Fuyuhiko said, getting up. The other two got up as well and all three bowed before going to leave. “Peko.” The Oyabun called. “Yes, Master Kuzuryuu?” She asked, turning to him. “You can drop that ‘master’ crap now. My father is gone and I have no reason to enforce that anymore.” He said, again, stunning them. “Fuyuhiko, Natsumi, I will brief you two later. Ok?” He asked. A small chorus of “Alright” came from the two siblings. “Thank you, M-Mr. Kuzuryuu.” She bowed and left with the Kuzuryuu siblings.

(Ok so hc time: I believe that the current Oyabun never liked how the maids had to call them ‘master’ but his father was very conservative and oppressive. so while he was alive, the current Oyabun couldnt make any changes. About a week before this story takes place, Fuyuhiko’s grandfather dies of an assassination. The Oyabun is relieved and starts to make changes.)

Fuyuhiko and Natsumi both had the biggest smiles on their faces. For similar but completely different reasons. “I’m so fucking relieved that that’s over.” Fuyuhiko said. “Yeah, me too. I never expected dad had the capability to laugh.” Natsumi chimed in. "That was a very high-stress situation," Peko imputed. "I really hope no one else knows about what happened tonight. That would be so fucking embarrassing." Fuyuhiko said. "Definitely gonna tell his story at your wedding" Natsumi teased. "W-WHAT WEDDING??" Fuyuhiko asked, flustered. “I’m sure that you will figure it out eventually, Fuyuhiko.” Peko said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Fuyuhiko’s face flushed a bright red for what seemed like the millionth time that night. “I'm glad to see things getting better around here.” Kirumi said, rejoining the three. “How’d you know?” Natsumi asked her. “Oh, well... When anyone is taken into the Oyabun’s office, the other maids and myself like to listen in to what's going on. Peko has even joined in a couple of times.” The maid clarified. The two siblings looked surprised. “We’ve heard some... Interesting things in there.” The swordswoman commented, recalling a few of those memories. “So we are prepared in case the Oyabun or you two need anything.” Kirumi clarified. “And possibly some tea for our group chat.” Peko whispered to the maid next to her. Kirumi stifled a giggle. “Hey what's so funny?” Natsumi asked, confused on why she was being left out of the joke.

“It is nothing, Natsumi.” Peko said, letting a small smile grace her features. “C’mon. It's way past y’alls bedtime. Go to sleep, idiots.” Fuyuhiko said, smiling. “Alright,  **_dad_ ** ” she teased and headed off to her room. Kirumi didn’t say anything more. She bowed and headed to the servants’ quarters. “Peko, why are you still standing here?” Fuyuhiko asked the girl next to him. She looked at him. “To escort you to your room of course.” She stated, simply. “Alright, let's go. It’s like 2 in the morning and we have school tomorrow.” He said and motioned for her to follow him. “Of course, y- Fuyuhiko.” She corrected herself and followed him to his room.

They walked up the stairs in a comfortable silence, thinking about the events of the day. Time passed quickly and they finally got to the door. Fuyuhiko smiled at Peko and opened the door to his room. “Oh shit,” Fuyuhiko commented, looking at the state of his room. “I forgot about what the fuck went on in here.” Peko peeked her head in to find the room even messier than they left it. Glow paint tracked throughout the whole room, pillows and blankets on the floor, and multiple shelves knocked over. “Oh.” Is all she said. 

“ ‘oh’ s right this is a fucking mess!” He exclaimed. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing himself to ask what he’s about to ask. “Pek’?” He looked at her. “Yes, Fuyuhiko?” she responded. He took another deep breath and paused, fiddling with the edge of the shorts he had put on nearly an hour and 45 minutes earlier. A blush spread across his face. “May I… spend the night with you? Since it seems like a raccoon broke in here.” He joked. Peko blushed, knowing what assumptions Natsumi would make in the morning. “Yes, please follow me.” She said, trying to maintain a monotone tone. 

The two closed the door to the Heir’s room and walked to the neighboring door, only a few feet away. Peko opened the door to her small room. It was a stark difference between Fuyuhiko’s. Even though it was small, it was clean and spacious. A size bed in the middle and a dresser near the wall. She quickly ushered him inside and closed the door behind her, not wanting to get questioned as to why he was going into her room this late at night. “Thanks, peko. I really don't want to be a nuisance so i’ll sleep on the floor-” He was cut off. “No. There should be enough room for..” she paused and took a breath. “Both of us to use the bed.” she completed her statement. 

Fuyuhiko knew it was either that or Peko would insist on sleeping on the floor so; “fine.” he said and sat on the left side of the bed. Peko quickly followed, taking off her sword bag and leaning it against the wall before sitting on the right side of the bed. Both of them quickly went under the covers, it was cold and the fact that there was no sun didn’t help. “Goodnight, Fuyuhiko” she said, facing away from the Yakuza boy. “‘Night, Peko.” He responded, turning off the little lamp and hugging the covers.

Both of the teenagers, now asleep, dreamed of a timeline in which they were to meet normally. Unknowingly, one wrapped their arm around the other and they cuddled under the covers. In the morning, they would deny it, saying it was cold and the day would go on like normal. At least, normal on the outside. Inside, the two teens grew closer than ever before.

~the end~


End file.
